Primeval Recaps 101
by Cehsja
Summary: Less of a story, more of a recap with my own spin on the show. Just read it and see. Hope you enjoy.
1. Series One Episode One

**Basically, this is more of an episode recap, but a bit of my own spin on it, so I'm just posting it here anyway. Enjoy. **

The pilot episode begins with a woman named Helen Cutter running like mad from a Gorgonopsid through a deserted parking lot. What's a Gorgonopsid, you ask? Well it seems to be a very large dinosaur and judging by the way it chases after Helen, it's also a meat-eater and none too friendly. Being chased by one is equal to anyone's worst nightmare. Helen runs into the nearby Forest of Dean and the scene ends.

*SPOILER ALERT* You'll soon learn that Helen survives.  
>*SPOILER ALERT* You'll soon wish she hadn't.<p>

* * *

><p>We then jump ahead eight years and meet Professor Nick Cutter (Helen Cutter's husband) and his Lab Tech Stephen Hart. They are joined by one of Nick's students, ConnorTemple, though it appears that they have never met before. Turns out that's because Nick has never shown up for any of his own seminars. Nice.<p>

Connor, the cute geek of the show, follows Nick into his office and watches as Nick throws Connor's (and what looks to be a lot of other students') schoolwork, unread, into the trash bin. Again, nice. Before I go further it should be noted that Nick is a great character, I'm just not totally sure how he keeps his job at the university at this point. Anyhoo, shouldn't he at least be recycling?

Connor justifiably protests and Nick removes the essay from the trash. Connor tells him that in the essay he has argued that all life comes from organisms brought to earth by alien spaceships and calls his own concept, "Pretty sexy stuff." I no longer place any blame on Nick when the paper goes right back into the bin.

Connor then holds up a newspaper with a fuzzy black and white photo and a headline about a monster. Connor figures they should all go investigate. Nick, as any good teacher would, stresses the importance of getting out and tells him to spend more time in the bar meeting girls.

However, when he hears that the creature sighting was in the Forest of Dean, the same place his wife disappeared eight years ago without a trace, he changes his mind and Nick, Connor and Stephen (who really doesn't talk much) head for the forest.

End Scene.

* * *

><p>Now we meet Abby Maitland, a petite blonde sporting a pixie haircut. She's sitting in a large lizard cage trying to talk two iguanas (Brad and Angelina) into mating. She asks the lizards if they'd perform better if they had some soft lighting and a Frank Sinatra record and we immediately realise she's crazy (in a good way) because no one other than my parents have record players anymore.<p>

Abby's boss then shows up and tells her that they are getting rid of the reptiles at the zoo, so her job is gone, but says he'll put in a good word for her at the Bug House. He then drops some photos and papers and Abby picks them up. Bossman says they are letters from people wanting the zoo to pick up their pets and asks, "Why do people buy exotic animals if they don't want them?" And with this question you realise that everyone needs to watch this show but wish they'd left out the word "exotic" because the same goes for normal animals like dogs and cats too.

Abby finds a picture of a young boy with an unusual looking lizard and says she'll handle the case because we know she's a Lizard Girl. Besides she happens to know the area well. Of course, said area is the Forest of Dean (where else?) and since *SPOILER ALERT* she gets lost there in a little bit, she probably doesn't know it as well as she thinks she does.

Abby then asks Bossman about the job in the Bug House and he says it's a six-month gig studying parasites in elephant dung. Yay! When Abby says it sounds unmissable and we find out later that *SPOILER ALERT* she accepts, we are confirmed in our belief that Abby is crazy (in a good way.)

* * *

><p>And now we arrive at the Forest of Dean where a security guard informs Nick, Stephen and Connor that he caught a glimpse of something or other in a camera. They see a van with holes in it, a dead chicken, some blood, and a broken fence and start to wonder if there really is something in the forest as this would be a difficult prank to pull off.<p>

Connor begins to offer his opinion on the subject, but then realises that they don't want it and we're left wondering what the cute genius had to say. Forget them, Connor, I'd listen to your theory!

Meanwhile, Abby pulls up (blaring rock music from a tiny navy and white car) to the house of a Mrs. Trent and her son Ben (the boy with the unique lizard from the photo). Mrs. Trent says she wasn't expecting anyone to come and then lets her kid show Abby to his room. Alone. With Abby. The stranger they didn't know was coming over. Good job, Mum.

Ben's room is covered with dinosaurs and he thinks they are awesome. Yeah, wait until you *SPOILER ALERT* meet the Gorgonopsid, Kid. Then Abby meets Rex, the lizard, and says she believes that Ben has discovered a unique species. She needs to know exactly where Rex was found, so she takes Ben and Rex and they go wandering off through the Forest of Dean together. Mrs. Trent is nowhere to be seen and officially loses her Mother-of-the-Year award. Note to parents, when strangers show up at your door, unexpectedly, do not let your children wander off with them into the woods. Fortunately for Ben, Abby is harmless.

Ben and Abby then find a dead cow in a tree. That's a sentence I never thought I'd type. They hear some loud noises and Ben is off and running scared while Abby does her best to keep up while carrying Rex.

* * *

><p>Now we suddenly see Nick sitting alone in a bar (practising what he teaches, obviously). An unknown woman suddenly walks up and kisses him and then tells him not to panic. This is a necessary warning because we all know that when a pretty woman kisses a man, the man's first reaction is usually to run away scared.<p>

The woman then explains that she'd just told some slimeball that Nick was her boyfriend. Nick, crazily enough, shows no signs of panic and introduces himself, telling her that he was, "Very glad to help." What a great guy!

The woman already knows who Nick is though, and introduces herself as Claudia Brown. This is probably a mistake though because *SPOILER ALERT* Nick is easily confused and will now call her Claudiabrown forevermore.

Claudia works at the Home Office and needs a favour from Nick, and we ask aloud with him, "Another one?" Claudia has been sent to investigate the creature sightings and wants the qualified Professor Nick Cutter to issue a statement saying that the whole creature sighting thing is nonsense so she can go home.

Nick however, says he can't do that, as there might actually be something in the forest, but he suspects it's just a wild panther or something (and we wonder when panthers starting roaming about inBritain) and asks Claudia to come along on the search for the creature and she accepts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Connor is showing Stephen the dinosaur database that he has been building and "Constantly updating" since he was fourteen. Stephen appears mildly impressed but says that it is "slightly sad." Connor then goes on to say that he knows the creature is not just a wild cat and you get the impression that he thinks it's a dinosaur. Told ya he's a genius.<p>

Nick shows up and introduces Claudiabrown to Stephen and Connor. Connor whispers (loudly and RIGHT IN FRONT OF Claudia) to Stephen that it's a cover up and Claudia *Gasp!* overhears him and asks what he means. Nick says that Connor has never met a conspiracy theory he didn't like.

Meanwhile, Abby is still chasing Ben through the forest but can't keep up and loses him, which is not good because she doesn't know where she is. Then Rex escapes her grasp and goes flying around the forest but lands again quite quickly and almost beside her so we aren't too concerned for the little lizard.

Ben, who is now on his own, finds a strange big glowing anomaly type thing floating in mid air and decides to test it out and find out what it is by… sticking his head through it, what else? Suddenly he can see the past and there is a whole bunch of little Rex's flying around all over the place. Then he hears the loud noises behind him again so he runs for home while calling Abby.

Abby, however, is busy crawling around under a tree while trying to catch Rex. Cue the scary music and she gets her first glimpse of the Gorgonopsid as it passes by. Or, at least, of his reflection in a puddle. The Gorgonopsid seems to see her too, but fortunately he's less hungry and in a better mood than when he met Helen Cutter eight years ago so he just continues on his way. Or maybe he just doesn't like blondes.

On the other side of the forest, Claudia expresses her doubts that they will find anything and Nick and Connor reveal that Stephen is an expert animal tracker (and he's even saved a whale before! Kudos to Stephen for that one.) Nick then says that honestly, he also doubts there is anything in the forest but at that moment they stumble across the dead cow in a tree that Abby and Ben found earlier and Nick begins to "get interested."

Connor states that the compass is going haywire and we watch it spin around in every direction and we know that this is somehow important.

* * *

><p>Ben makes it out of the forest just as it is getting dark. Despite being gone for all the daylit hours with a total stranger in the woods, there is no search party awaiting his arrival. Ben cuts his finger on a thorn as he climbs over a fence and heads back to the house. He then locks himself in his bedroom without a word to his mum to say he's back home. (Has she even noticed he's been gone?)<p>

Apparently the tiny drop of blood left behind from Ben's cut on a blackberry leaf is the only blood in all England at the moment and the Gorgonopsid of course picks up the scent and attacks Ben's house trying to get him. So, apparently he is still hungry and mean and it really was that he just didn't like blondes.

Ben fights off the dangerous dino with a plastic lightsabre and a few other toys and then we hear mum yelling at him for all the noise and destruction. She doesn't believe him that it wasn't him and apparently Ben is a very destructive child if she thinks he can literally tear half the house apart in a matter of a minute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it is now very dark out and Abby is hopelessly lost in the Forest of Dean. She has managed to catch Rex again though, and she asks him for directions. Surprisingly enough, Rex isn't much help. Then she suddenly finds herself standing next to a giant dinosaur that is not the Gorgonopsid (Thank goodness!). Actually it's a Scutosaurus aka a very huge plant-eater (yay) and it gives her a little warning protest type growl but doesn't seem all that threatening. Abby drops Rex again and he scurries off.<p>

Suddenly, she is found by Stephen, Nick, Claudia and Connor who all stare in amazement at the Scutosaurus but fail to notice Rex, which is understandable with the Scutosaurus around. Nick says the thing is some sort of tortoise (Prefessor say what?) and then scares the thing by going to walk around behind it. Abby warns for him to stay in its field of vision. Connor takes a photo on his mobile and Claudia immediately confiscates said mobile and deletes the picture saying that it's classified until she decides what to do with it.

Rex approaches and starts chirping and catches their attention. "Bloody Hell, there's two of them!" Stephen exclaims, but we know that really there are three because of the mean ol' Gorgonopsid who probably wasn't scared away for too long from the light sabre.

* * *

><p>In the next scene, Claudia is outside the forest and talking on her mobile. She says she needs someone to come down and not the police because it's too sensitive an issue for the police. Apparently Claudia is quite junior at the job and she's having trouble convincing anyone to come down there, though listening to her I'd be convinced in an instant. Claudia's obviously a very confident person.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Trent household, Mrs. Trent is complaining to Nick that Abby has filled her son's head with all sorts of crazy ideas and says she'll issue a former complaint to the zoo. Hmmm…. Maybe next time you don't let your child wander off alone in the woods with a stranger all day if you're that concerned? Just a thought.<p>

Nick tells Mrs. Trent that Abby got carried away and Ben's pet is really nothing special. Ben insists that a monster chased them and Abby is not happy about lying but at a look from Nick she says that she doesn't know what happened and that she just got frightened. Ben says something about seeing prehistoric times in the past, much to Nick and Abby's surprise. Mrs. Trent switches the source of her blame from Abby to the television as Ben storms out of the room.

Abby feels really bad about lying and making Ben look like a liar, but outside Claudia tells them it was necessary because the consequences of the truth getting out could be worse. She tells Abby and Nick they have to sign the Official Secrets Act and Nick questions when it became an official secret. Claudia says about ten minutes after she'd persuaded her boss not to fire her and we're thrilled because if this whole thing is now a Home Office secret we know we'll be seeing a lot more of Claudia in the future.

Nick then says that they have a much bigger problem and that's the fact that the creature they saw is not a ruthless killer that drags its prey into trees. Claudia says that Nick doesn't know that for sure and Abby says that it's true, the Scutosaurus is a herbivore and since Abby is apparently far more trustworthy than Nick, Claudia is convinced. Claudia realises that they are telling her there is another dinosaur still out there. Nick questions what Ben had said about seeing the past and says the animals must be coming from somewhere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stephen and Connor are guarding the Scutosaurus. Connor claims he'll win the noble prize for his discovery. Then Stephen, Abby and Claudia come rushing back and scare off the Scutosaurus and they follow it to see, "Where it thinks it's safe." They chase it all the way back to anomaly and the Scutosaurus disappears back into the past where it belongs.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning they call in some soldiers to help guard the anomaly. To Connor's delight, he discovers that the anomaly is magnetic when it sucks his pen through it. This explains the haywire compass. See, it was important. Nick wonders what could cause such a strong magnetic field and Connor figures it's probably an alien spaceship. *SPOILER ALERT* It's not.<p>

Stephen brings Abby some coffee and asks how she's feeling. She says she's confused, frightened and exhilarated. She also looks tired, but doesn't mention that. She's concerned about Rex who is now in a much too big cage guarded by the army. Stephen says they won't hurt him and we're happy about this but wonder when Stephen started receiving inside info from the government.

Nick explains to Claudia that these are creatures from the past, and we're left wondering why she hasn't figured this out yet. Wasn't it obvious? She SAW the Scutosaurus return through the anomaly and where else would dinosaurs come from? Connor is amusing himself by letting the anomaly suck objects (such as his front door key) into the past and laughing at it. We're amusing ourselves by watching him.

Then Nick and Stephen have a bit of a private chat where Nick reveals that he's thinking about Helen and how the anomaly explains everything about her disappearance. Stephen agrees but adds that it doesn't explain why she didn't come back if she went through and at this point we're thinking, "Duh, a Dinosaur ate her," but *SPOILER ALERT* we turn out to be wrong. What a shame.

* * *

><p>Back at the Home Office, Nick and Abby are signing the Official Secrets Act (And we wonder why Stephen and Connor aren't having to sign it too at the moment). Claudia is approached by the head honcho, a man named Sir James Lester who says that Claudia shouldn't have brought them as he doesn't like civilians in these types of situations. I guess he doesn't know that the civilians discovered the dinosaur first? Claudia asks Lester how many situations like this he's had before. Lester responds with a question of his own, asking Claudia how she knows that Nick and Abby aren't the ones responsible for creating portholes through time and bringing in the dinosaurs. Claudia, oh so wisely, replies that that isn't possible and we wonder how Lester got his job.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor and Stephen are walking around in the forest. They've deserted the army to track the missing meat-eater alone because *SPOILER ALERT* that would be some form of back up and the anomaly research team does not DO backup. They are much too cool for that.<p>

Connor's sinuses are driving him crazy and he reveals to Stephen that he's not really outdoorsy, which should cause HUGE problems later on when *MAJOR SPOILER ALERT* he gets stuck in the past for an entire year. Fortunately by that time (In fact, by the next episode) Connor no longer seems to have any trouble with allergies, so it's all good.

Stephen can sense that the creature is close by and Connor gets a bit nervous and asks if it wouldn't be better to wait for Nick, but Stephen ignores that and they continue on their way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nick and Abby are still at the Home Office being debriefed by Lester. Nick states that he thinks the past is on the other side of the anomaly and all this time I thought we'd pretty much figured that out by now as dinosaurs came through it and Ben Trent saw the past. Then, just in case we didn't understand what an anomaly to the past meant, Lester asks Nick if the anomaly is a doorway in time to the world's history and Nick confirms this and we wonder how many other ways they'll have to phrase it before they both know that they both know that the past is on the other side of the anomaly.<p>

Lester asks Nick what the risks would be of an anomaly and Nick replies, "Famine, war, pests and the end of the world." Nick informs Lester that he's going to go through the anomaly to find out what happened to his wife and the only way Lester can stop him is by shooting him.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, Connor tells Stephen that he thinks there was some heat between himself and Abby and that he has an instinct for these kind of things. Stephen says that he thought Connor had a girlfriend (something Connor had previously mentioned) and Connor replies that he really just has a pen pal in the Gambia. Stephen sarcastically replies that that's practical for a night out and seems to be making fun of Connor a bit but *SPOILER ALERT*we know that couldn't possibly be because it'll turn out later that Stephen has a girlfriend in the Amazon who he never sees (and neither do we for that matter).<p>

Stephen urges Connor to just ask Abby if she likes him and Connor says he will and then correctly states that it's not every day one meets a potential girlfriend and finds a dinosaur. Only every other day, right?

* * *

><p>Back at the home office, a bunch of scientists are prodding Rex with Q-Tips. Abby says they shouldn't handle him like that and when Lester tells her to "Let the experts do their job," she replies that they don't know what they're doing and since Abby is our Lizard Girl we know that she's right. Go Abby! Then she asks if the scientists even know that Rex can fly. Lester looks surprised at this and apparently neither himself, nor the half dozen scientists surrounding Rex, had the foggiest idea that Rex could fly, despite the fact that he has wings almost the size of his body. As if on cue, Rex leaps into the air and flies away as some energetic music starts playing throughout the Home Office. Conveniently for Rex, the reaction of the scientists is to run to the door and open it for him while shouting not to do so, and Rex escapes.<p>

Claudia and Abby run after him. Lester states to Nick that Rex can indeed fly and Nick nods and agrees, "Pretty well," as Rex loop the loops throughout the Home Office creating havoc everywhere until he finally lands in a lift and starts head bopping to the music while he rides up to the top floor and we learn that Rex is about the coolest dinosaur that ever lived.

Rex flies up to the open window sill and Abby is terrified he'll leave. She offers him a piece of candy bar and promises he'll love it, but Rex takes off anyway. Of course, we know he'll be back and, sure enough, after a quick look at the city he flies back in and lands in Abby's arms. Nick then informs Lester that he has one of the risks he'd been asking about earlier running down his back and Lester glares and walks off to clean up as we learn that dino poop looks the same as pistachio pudding. Claudia and Nick grin and Nick declares it was so perfect.

* * *

><p>In the Forest of Dean, Stephen and Connor find a dinosaur footprint and Stephen asks what it is. Connor replies that the "Scientific Term for it is Really Bad News." And I realise I am smart enough to be a scientist after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Lester tells Nick that he is going to allow Nick to go through the anomaly (probably just to make it look like he was in charge seeing as Nick had already stated he was going through no matter what) and Nick says he's taking Rex back with him as Rex should get to go home. Lester couldn't care less really and has no qualms about it provided Nick sign a paper saying that the Home Office accepts no responsibility for anything gone wrong and all that jazz.<p>

* * *

><p>From its footprint, Connor has figured out that the mystery creature is a Gorgonopsid and informs Stephen that he has to find it fast. Stephen asks why him and not Connor and Connor replies that he's more just logistics and back up, but we all know they don't use back up so that can't be entirely true. Anyway *SPOILER ALERT* in the next episode Connor takes Abby and goes looking for creatures alone, so he couldn't be quite as scared as he pretends he is and you wonder if maybe he just doesn't like Stephen.<p>

* * *

><p>It's now late day and Ben Trent is serving after-school detention with his teacher. Turns out the Gorgonopsid's tracking device works and he shows up at the school for revenge on Ben who is now sans light sabre. Ben informs his teacher that there is a dinosaur on the playground out the window and she somehow doesn't see it even after looking out the window because her eyes don't look quite the right direction and she has absolutely no peripheral vision whatsoever, so she tells Ben to grow up and act his own age.<p>

The Gorgonopsid finds his way into the school and heads for Ben's classroom, pausing only a moment to look at a pretty female Gorgonopsid that the kids had drawn on the school bullentin board. Ben tells his teacher not to open the door, but of course she does and the next thing you know they are being attacked by the dinosaur but at just the right time, Stephen shows up due to his amazing animal tracker skills and convinces the beast to chase him instead. And chase him it does, right down a long steep flight of stairs, despite the fact that the classroom they were standing by was on the ground floor a second ago as evidenced by the view of the Gorgonopsid strolling past the window just a moment ago. This does not result in him being underground as he is still surrounded by windows that tell us he hasn't switched floors at all. Odd, but not important. What's important is the fact that there's a Gorgonopsid chasing down our hero.

Of course, the school doors are locked and Connor is trapped in a dead end so he sprays the dinosaur with a fire extinguisher and the Gorgonopsid charges Stephen and opens the door for them both, leaving an unconscious Stephen on the doorstep outside. Fortunately it does not eat him and runs off into the forest again.

* * *

><p>Back at the anomaly, everyone except Stephen (who is passed out on the school step by himself because Connor, being back-up, is doing what back-up does in this show and staying clear away from the danger) has gathered to watch Nick go through. Claudia sends a certain Captain Ryan through to guard Nick. Abby hands Rex over to Nick and insists he take care of the lizard and then, as an afterthought, kisses his cheek and says he should take care of himself too. Claudia tells Ryan that whatever happens, his job is to bring Nick back.<p>

Then Nick, Rex and Ryan go through the anomaly and into the past. Being the clutz that he is, Connor drops a pen and it doesn't get sucked through the anomaly and he realises that its force is weakening. No one thinks to poke a head through and warn Nick and Ryan, so they just stand outside it and fret.

Ryan, being the best bodyguard on earth, decides to let Nick wander on his own for an hour due to Nick's request, and Nick starts searching for Helen but instead all he finds is a bunch of Scutosaurus'. Then Ryan waves Nick down and shows him a deserted camp he found with a human skeleton. There is a camera there too with the initials HC which they understand to be Helen Cutter, however the skeleton is that of a man, not a woman so it can't possibly be her and they wonder who else has gone through the anomaly.

Ryan says it's time to go and Nick says he's not leaving without Helen so Ryan knocks him out with the butt of his gun and carries him back to (but not through) the anomaly. Nick wakes up just before they get there and punches Ryan, but Ryan is unaffected and punches Nick back who falls down. Ryan tells Nick not to try that again and then they realise that the anomaly is disappearing.

Nick still refuses to run through it and says he's staying there, so Captain Ryan plunks himself onto the ground and throws a, Then-I'm-not-going-either style temper tantrum that would make any three-year-old green with envy and Nick tells him he's being childish but then sees he has no choice and they both run through the anomaly just before it closes, followed by Rex who has decided that Abby is much prettier than any of the other dinosaurs. Abby of course, is the only one who notices Rex and she hides him in her scarf.

The Gorgonopsid suddenly decides to appear and they all run away, but Claudia falls down and Nick tries to help her up, but they have a lot of trouble getting her on her feet again (Cue Steve Urkel, "I've Fallen and I can't get up!") and you think they are goners until Stephen, having been issued some Insta-Heal pills off camera, shows up and runs the Gorgonopsid over with his truck.

There are big sighs of relief all around until Nick realises that it isn't quite dead when it gets up to attack them again. They try shooting it with machine guns and that works settling the score at Humans: 1 Gorgonopsids: 0. Ha! Take that you montster!

* * *

><p>Back at Home Office, they have developed the film from the camera they found and it is all pictures of Helen in the past leaving us no doubt that she went through the anomaly. Lester is worried that the camp they found means someone else has been there first but is glad the immediate crisis is over. Nick explains that it's not over, it's just begun and, as this is a pilot episode, you just know he's gonna be right.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the university, Nick is looking at pictures of Helen and when he leaves the room for a minute he comes back to find a extinct (yet alive) snail on his desk. He realises that Helen has just been there. (I'm not married so correct me if I'm wrong, but last I checked, when husband and wife are reunited after a wife's eight year vacation in distant lands (times?) the souvenir gift she brings home should be better than a snail, right?) Nick runs out to the balcony where he sees her across the street. However, she vanishes into the shadows and, while being stranded in the past forever in hopes of finding his wife was not an unfeasible idea, crossing the road after dark is, so Nick doesn't chase after her.<p> 


	2. Series One Episode Two

Episode 2 opens in the Underground in London. For some reason, the Tube is very hot, as evidenced by the fact that everyone is fanning themselves with newspapers. We also notice that every single person on the Tube is wearing black, which is not smart in such hot weather. One girl gets up to stand by the window and is instantly attacked by a giant spider that must have been just waiting for her. She slams the window on it, cutting its leg off, and then lets out a bloodcurdling scream, however other than one other passenger who sorta merely glances over, no one really notices. Observant lot they are.

* * *

><p>We then head on over to the university where Connor is telling his friends Tom and Duncan about the anomalies and the Gorgonopsid but he says he can't say anything else since he's signed the Official Secrets Act. We wonder what it is that's meant to be a secret exactly, because other than the fact that the anomalies are magnetic he hasn't left much out. Tom and Duncan prove they are normal by not believing a word of it. They think it's sad that Connor is obviously going crazy but *SPOILER ALERT* they don't seem to be too distraught as they later use Connor's information to prank him.<p>

* * *

><p>Over in Nick's office, Nick is pouring over Helen's old work and Stephen insists it's a waste of time because if Helen had known about the anomalies, she'd have told him. We think that *SPOILER ALERT* if anyone knew that Helen liked to keep secrets from Nick, it would be Stephen, so we wonder what he's talking about. Nick doesn't tell Stephen that he saw Helen.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the university we see Connor on the internet and the next thing you know he gets a bit grin on his face and goes running off to Abby's house. Abby and Rex are having a party for two as they dance to Abby's radio and Abby is dressed in only her knickers due to the fact that her house has to be kept hot for Rex. When Connor knocks on her door, she quickly shuts off the music and hides Rex in his aquarium, but fails to put any trousers on until she sees Connor's reaction to her attire. Connor hands her a paper that he's printed off the internet saying there was another weird creature sighting. He wants Abby to go looking for the anomaly with him and says he doesn't want Nick to know in case he's wrong because he doesn't want Nick to think he's an idiot. Abby reminds Connor that Nick already thinks that and thinks that they should tell Nick. Connor then discovers Rex when the lizard starts chirruping and Abby asks Connor not to tell on her for keeping him. Connor readily agrees because he has a crush on Abby, but uses the knowledge that she has Rex to convince her to come with him on the anomaly search by saying that it might be their chance to find a playmate for Rex and Abby caves.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Underground some guy is wandering through the tunnels, rambling off random numbers, and spraying something once in awhile. We assume he works there. A mouse (or maybe a rat?) runs by and gets eaten by a giant spider. I love spiders, but I do feel sorry for the cute little rodent.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Home Office, Claudia informs Lester that all is well. She says that Captain Ryan is mopping the Forest of Dean (now that's a big job) and that even though people are talking about the anomaly on the internet, no one really believes it, so it's all good. She says neither Ben Trent nor his teacher will tell anyone but Lester still wishes the Gorgonopsid had eaten them both just in case. Oh, wait, turns out he's kidding. Lester wants to know what Claudia thinks about Nick since he doesn't really like Nick himself. (Think back to Primary School where one friend would approach you and ask "<em>Do you like so-and-so? 'Cuz I don't!") <em>Claudia says he's unconventional but the closest thing to an expert they've got. Lester asks Claudia if she's taken to him and she responds she trusts him, but we think maybe it's a bit more than that seeing as she's already kissed him once. Lester agrees to keep Nick on the team.

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby are now wandering lakeside in the New Forest. Abby is still concerned about the fact that they didn't tell anyone where they were going and Connor, being the tough, brave guy that he is now that his Episode 1 allergies have disappeared, offers to hold her hand if she's frightened. Abby refuses, as she doesn't understand how that will help. Connor scares her a bit more by bringing up the Gorgonopsid so she tells him to shut up.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the random underground worker is enjoying a nice scenic picnic in the rat and giant spider infested tunnel. He's not overly observant, and misses seeing the spider that's two times bigger than his head running around a foot away from him. But then, I once noticed a spider the size of my thumbnail while parking the car and got out to move the little creature so I wouldn't run over him, so maybe it's just that my spider sense is a bit more in tune than this guy and I shouldn't judge. I ask the rest of you folks, did YOU spot the giant spider that scurried past?<p>

* * *

><p>In his office, Nick is still going over Helen's papers when Claudia shows up at his door. She says he didn't reply to any of her messages so she persistently came in person, because usually when someone ignores your messages, it means they want to invite you over. Nick does, however, look genuinely happy to see Claudiabrown and he tells her that it's his fault Helen disappeared. He said he was supposed to be with her when she disappeared, but he wasn't because they'd had a fight. He says that Helen had predicted there were no answers for some evolutionary puzzles and he hadn't believed her before now. Claudia says he's not to blame for his death and Nick wants to know why Claudia thinks she's dead. Claudia says she was lost in the past and asks, "What else could she be?" The correct answer to this question would be 'alive', but Nick doesn't tell her that he's seen Helen the other day standing on a street corner, handing out prehistoric snails.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Connor and Abby have given up walking and are sitting against a tree. Abby says Connor should have brought his own tent because he won't fit in hers. She's right, hers is miniscule and you wonder how anyone other than a Barbie doll could fit in it, but at the moment it's not shown. Connor says he likes sleeping out, which is a huge change from Episode one when he said he wasn't really outdoorsy. We think perhaps he's just trying to impress the pretty lizard girl. Abby states that she's freezing cold, which is odd because a few hours ago it was boiling hot out (judging by all the people fanning themselves on the subway if you'll remember), but perhaps she's just become acclimatized to the sauna that is her flat. Connor thinks they should huddle together, but alas, Abby is having none of that either. Now, Lizard Girl is obviously really unobservant, or she just wants to rid Connor immediately of any notion that he has a chance with her, because she immediately informs him that she has a crush on Stephen and asks if Stephen's mentioned her. Connor says no, but maybe he's gay *SPOILER ALERT* He's not. But in Connor's mind it was probably the only logical conclusion as to why Stephen wouldn't fancy the gorgeous Abby. At any rate, the real reason he says it is obviously to make Abby give up on Stephen. Abby's none-to-pleased and throws some tea at a rock and storms off to her itty-bitty-tiny tent leaving Connor to keep first watch. But seeing as he doesn't have a tent he's probably going to be on last watch too. At any rate, he's not very good at it as we *SPOILER ALERT* later see him sleeping on the job.<p>

* * *

><p>At the university, Nick asks Claudia what the plan is and she asks, "What plan?" Nick wants to tell everyone about the anomalies, but Claudia says no and gives him a good reason why, so Nick agrees. Stephen barges in and says that Abby has texted him, telling on herself and Connor for wandering off without backup. Not that they use backup in this show …<p>

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the night and Connor's asleep by the tree when we hear some strange animal sounds in the bushes. Abby wakes up and dashes out of her tent, which is now grown to three or four times the size that it was earlier when it was too small for Connor to share with her, and she heroically wakes up Connor so that she can hide behind him and let him protect her. A dinosaur comes leaping out of the bushes at them, but before it can really attack, it falls over and dies, electronically. Turns out Tom and Duncan have rigged the entire thing up as a prank. A moment later a cop car pulls up and the duo run off laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our Underground worker is still wandering in the tunnels, poor guy. Why does he have to work all day AND night? Are there not labour codes against this? I hope it pays really well. This has gotta be one of the crappiest jobs ever, just sayin'. He investigates a hole in the tunnel and gets attacked.<p>

* * *

><p>Back by the lake, Nick and Stephen have shown up and Nick talks to the police to get Connor and Abby out of trouble with them. He then goes over to talk to the pair and Connor immediately informs Nick that he "knows what he's going to say." Probably because he's read the show's script before, but it's possible that Connor wants us to believe he's psychic as in another episode he *SPOILER ALERT* tells another character he can read her mind. *SPOILER ALERT* He's wrong. Despite the fact that Connor already apparently knows what Nick is going to say, Nick lectures him anyway, possibly for the benefit for Abby, Stephen, and all us viewers who don't read minds. Then Nick fires Connor and in an awwww moment, Abby stands up for Connor saying it's just as much her fault. Nick says she's just as stupid as Connor (which is actually a compliment seeing as how Connor is a genius), but what Connor did was worse because he was the one who told Tom and Duncan everything. Personally, I think she should also get kudos for texting Stephen where they were and what they were doing in the first place, but I guess that counts for nothing. Anyway, Nick lets her stay on the team because he can still use her skills, even if he does think she's stupid. Connor looks all puppy dog sad and we wish that Abby would give him a big hug for us. However, we know he'll be back because even shows that write of their characters as often as *SPOILER ALERT* this one does, don't usually introduce a main character only to have them leave an episode and a half later.<p>

* * *

><p>We're now transported via camera magic to the hospital where Claudia and Nick are coming to visit the poor Underground worker. The Lady Doctor says that the wound the guy is suffering from makes no sense because it's an axe wound that's filled with bug venom and it's the venom that's killing him. (Should she be saying that in front of him?) Nick takes a look at the wound and even to my untrained eye it is obviously not an axe wound but a giant bug bite. Yep, a bug bite with bug venom in it. How the doctor got "axe" is beyond me, but Nick sets her straight because, being a doctor himself (or a professor, but as he tells us in a later episode the two are nearly the same thing), he is able to identify the wound much better than any real doctor can.<p>

* * *

><p>We return to the Home Office where Nick and Claudia have arrived and they convince a rather disgruntled James Lester to close down a section of the Underground. Then they send everyone to investigate. Captain Ryan and the SAS go down first, much to Nick's dismay because he wants to join them. Nick thinks that they don't even know what they are looking for, but as far as we're concerned, Nick doesn't either. Stephen goes against Nick by telling him the SAS can probably figure it out because there "can't be <em>that <em>many types of venomous predators on the Underground." Claudia responds that he should see the last Tube home on a Friday night, which is a cute and funny line but totally goes against her own argument, so meh.

* * *

><p>The SAS look all tough and macho with their black uniforms and big guns, but at the first sign of a spider they all start screaming like a bunch of girls and run away to somewhere safe where they probably take a solemn vow promising to never mention the incident to anyone, ever, under pain of death, but due to time restraints on the show we miss seeing that scene. At any rate, they do discover one useful thing, shooting a gun underground creates sparks.<p>

Captain Ryan tells Nick, Claudia, Stephen and Abby that there are spiders in the underground, that he feels sick, and about the sparkling gun shots from which Stephen and Nick deduct that there's another anomaly open and that it opens to the Carboniferous era. Stephen and Nick really are experts in absolutely everything. Nick says he really needs to see them for himself and Claudia says okay because when the twenty crew SAS with big guns run scared, plan B should always be to send small handful of civilian eyewitnesses, should it not?

At any rate, she sends the three of them to go get geared up. Meanwhile she gets a phone call saying that the Tunnel sprayer has died of his wounds. Me thinks they're going to have a LOT of trouble finding someone to take over his job.

Captain Ryan hands Nick a gun, but Nick hands it back and says that actually he'd prefer to use a torch. Captain Ryan says they can use Night Vision glasses to see, but Stephen says vision isn't the issue. We wonder about this because the entire reason he's going down there is to "see them for himself" and Ryan is the one who has been down there before an knows how dark it is, so probably it wouldn't have hurt to bring night vision goggles as well, but c'est la vie. Why be prepared for a job when you can go in unprepared, right? At any rate, they've all donned black coveralls now and we can only assume that this is to protect their clothing. It's the first and last time we'll see them worrying about such things, probably because they get smart enough to realise that they should be more concerned with their lives than their outfits.

Claudia then asks what Abby is doing, which is gearing up like the others, and Claudia says Abby can't go after all, even if she is Dr. Doolittle, because it's too risky. Abby claims she's just finished an insect behaviour study so Claudia consents. When everyone else leaves, Stephen asks Abby if that was true and she says, sorta, but spiders aren't her thing. That's because Abby's thing is parasites in Elephant dung. Stephen tells her not to worry because they are probably scorpions rather than spiders. Except, they're not because we've already seen them and Ryan already told him they are spiders, so we aren't sure where Stephen is getting this from.

The Stephen, Abby and Connor perform a show-offy Hero Walk and all turn their torches on at the same time making us viewers ooh and ahh over how cool they are. They are even so cool that they don't wear helmets, even though they are going into a tunnel with a billion venomous spiders on the ceiling just waiting to drop down and bite their heads. They see a spider and behave in a much braver manner than the SAS did, shining a torch in its eyes to make it scurry away. Abby requests a giant slipper.

Nick watches as more spiders scurry from his torch light and states they don't like this. Duh! Who would enjoy someone shining a torch in your eyes after you've been in the dark for an extended period of time? Stephen accidentally steps on one and it's the grossest scene until episode 4. Abby finds the new anomaly and calls Stephen and Nick over. They are totally amazed by it, despite the fact that they were expecting it, and Nick wonders what is happening to mankind. Some of the spiders start heading back home through it.

Then Abby spots a giant centipede that Nick helpfully tells them is not a spider. It's actually a good thing Abby _did _come on this little underground mission since so far she's the one finding everything. The centipede attacks them as Claudia radios in asking what's going on. Nick tells her that they are coming back because there is another creature.

Then Nick asks Stephen if he can see the centipede and Stephen yells NO! but the centipede (which is near as big as the Gorgonopsid I might add) is right behind him, so he finds it quickly enough. Nick distracts the centipede by whistling (do bugs really respond to this?) and orders Stephen and Abby to run away. Not only do they run, but they lock Nick in with the creature so he runs through another door and closes it behind him. Fortunately, the centipede can't get through this rather flimsy looking door so Nick is safe. Then Nick hears Helen calling him and sees her shadow as she runs away. We wonder if she realises it's not the time for Hide and Seek.

* * *

><p>Claudia tries to radio Nick but can't get ahold of him. She's worried because she says the tunnel was blocked 30 years ago and there is no other way out. Stephen says he'll go get him, but Claudia refuses to let him go, not wanting to lose anyone else. Then she asks Stephen and Abby if they saw what kind of a creature it was. They say yes, it was a huge centipede. She says she was looking for more than that, such as preferred habitat, behaviour patterns, strengths, weaknesses, etc and we wonder how long were they actually down there that she thinks they gathered all that info? Stephen however, says that Connor might know this stuff since he's the kind of guy to have bug magnets on his fridge. Claudia says she'll get Connor back and Stephen sneaks away to go get Nick when she turns her back.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick, meanwhile, is still looking for Helen and it turns out she's led him to a way that loops back through to the other part of the tunnel where he could get out, even though there was no way out according to Claudia, but I guess Helen's been studying up on her subway tunnels a lot during her 8 years in the Permian.<p>

Stephen, meanwhile, is still down below and he runs into the centipede and tries to fight it off with a flame but then the flame gets sucked through the anomaly and the centipede bites him.

* * *

><p>Abby tries to raise Stephen on the radio and can't. Claudia overhears and comes and yells at her, even though it really wasn't her fault, but it still seems like she's more mad at Stephen and just taking it out on Abby. She sends Captain Ryan to go help. Meanwhile Connor shows up and Abby is super happy to see him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Helen appears beside Stephen who is dying from centipede venom and he begs her to help but she just sorta looks at him and doesn't do anything. Stephen asks why she doesn't talk and then the scene switches, but apparently she gives him a message for Nick as he relays it later. Nick has arrived as the tunnel he was shown has led him back to Stephen and Helen has disappeared again now. Nick does a better job at helping Stephen than Helen did. Stephen tells Nick that Helen wants Nick to go through the anomaly.<p>

Is Helen Crazy? *spoiler alert* Yes. The other side of the anomaly that goes to the place with giant insects? Why would SHE go there, let alone Nick who is not so crazy.

* * *

><p>Connor looks up the giant centipede on the computer and tells Abby and Claudia it's shy, timid and Claudia determines theirs has a personality disorder. Then Connor says it's not poisonous and Claudia concludes that's a good thing. Really? Because that would just mean that something else is down there that <em>is <em>poisonous, would it not? At any rate it's all moot because the centipede _is _poisonous as evidenced by the dying Stephen whom Nick now brings up out of the tunnel.

As Stephen is carted away to the hospital, he tells Nick to tell Claudia that Helen is alive, but Nick denies it when Claudia asks what he is saying, telling her that Stephen must be hallucinating. Claudia doesn't believe it. Then Stephen starts flirting with Abby and asks her to have dinner with him. She agrees and woah, offers to spend the night too. Isn't that moving slightly fast? Stephen decides the dating thing is so much easier when one is dying and Abby says he's not dying, but he sorta is. Then Abby sneaks onto the ambulance and goes with him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Abby tries to convince the doctor that the wound is a centipede bite and the doctor is a bit sceptical because people don't die of centipede bites. Ha! They do if they are giant, venomous centipedes with personality disorders! Shows how much that doctor knows. She says that Stephen's only chance is if they can collect a sample of the centipede's venom to make an anti-venom from it. Abby delivers this news and Nick tells Claudia he's gonna go coax the centipede to bite him.<p>

Then he radios Ryan and tells him not to let the centipede go through the anomaly. Ryan has actually become much braver and is underground again with the spiders, sending them all home through the anomaly and not panicking.

* * *

><p>They all go underground again, Claudia included this time, and Ryan says the centipede hasn't gone through, or if it has, it was before his watch. They search for the centipede but can't find it. Nick is upset as he thinks that Stephen wouldn't have gotten bitten if he hadn't been searching for Nick. Claudia says it wasn't his fault, which is true. Then suddenly Connor remembers that centipedes are burrowers so they search for a hole. Turns out this centipede has burrowed a hole through fifty feet of concrete with its TEETH. Yep, so it's amazing that it couldn't get through that little door Nick hid behind earlier…<p>

Nick says he's going through the hole and Connor wants to come with him. Then Connor tells Abby that if he dies she can have his Star Trek Next Generation Top Trumps, whatever those are, and Abby says she'll treasure them, but then Connor rethinks it and says maybe she should bury them with him actually because apparently he'd have preferred it if she junked them?

* * *

><p>Nick, Connor and Captain Ryan climb through a big hole and then up a big flight of stairs and find the centipede. They get it to bite Nick and then attack it, Connor with a footstool and Ryan with a gun . They are losing the fight badly until the centipede suddenly commits suicide by attacking an electrical panel. Turns out Nick had a little ziplock bag taped to his arm to fill with the venom and that's why he's not hurt. If it were me, I would've been using a much, much larger bag. And if anyone is looking for armour, sandwich bags work well. They bring the venom back to the hospital where we presume Stephen will be cured.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby and Connor watch Stephen sleep and Connor asks Abby if she really likes him. She says she doesn't know him, and Connor replies that it doesn't matter if you know them or not and that himself he used to fancy Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If he's wanting to win Abby over to himself, this probably isn't helping. Stephen wakes up and Connor runs to tell the doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>What appears to be much later on, Stephen is up reading and Claudia comes to check on him. Claudia asks him to tell her about Helen and Stephen is confused and says he doesn't remember anything and says he was probably just saying things. Abby overhears and asks if he remembers anything he said, obviously hoping he meant it when he was flirting with her, but Stephen has no memory whatsoever. He thanks Abby for looking after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick is back at the anomaly, wondering where Helen is but not going through because he's not crazy. Connor shows up and asks if he can have his job back and Nick agrees. Then Connor asks for a cool nickname but Nick refuses to give him one. Can we? Suggestions being taken for Connor's cool nickname now.<p> 


	3. Series One Episode Three

Episode three starts out at the local swimming pool. It's after hours and the only people there are a couple of lifeguards who have stayed behind after closing for a little romantic midnight swim or something like that. I have no idea if it's actually midnight or not. And this is Primeval so it's probably not going to be quite as romantic as they've planned.

Sure enough the girl, whose name is Diane, heads to the locker room to blow dry her hair and a moment later her boyfriend Anthony is eaten by a mosasaur mid-dive.

* * *

><p>Nick Cutter, James Lester, Claudia Brown and a team of government higher-ups are watching our Connor Temple on a video screen. Connor is tossing metal items through the anomalies again (specifically the one at the underground subway station which is STILL open) and he says that it's to demonstrate the fact that the anomaly isn't fading yet, but we know he's really just doing it to amuse himself.<p>

Lester asks, "Who is that idiot?" and wait a minute… they haven't met yet? What about during the missing scene when Connor got called in to sign the Official Secrets Act?

Well… oh well. Lester is not overly impressed with Connor and turns of the TV.

Nick then tells Lester that the anomalies open and close, but never completely disappear. I'm not so sure on this because *SPOILER ALERT* I've noticed that the detectors they later invent NEVER pick up an anomaly that the team can't see. But oh well, Nick Cutter is always right, so I'll buy it for now.

Nick then goes on to say that he thinks creatures have come through before and that's what caused ancient civilizations to speak of monsters and dragons. *SPOILER ALERT* He'll have this exact same brilliant brain wave in the first episode of season 3 and act like he just thought of it.

Nick continues then and says that the anomalies prove that the past exists. _Was that ever doubted!_? Lester is clearly getting tired of Nick's ideas and cuts him off, saying that Nick is not an official spokesman for the government. He then gets handed a sticky note that says there may be another anomaly. I'm guessing it's at the swim pool, just a hunch.

* * *

><p>Connor is now at the hospital where Stephen is just being released. He confirms with Stephen that Stephen can't remember a thing after he was bitten by the giant centipede in the last episode, and Stephen guesses that the memory loss is strictly temporary.<p>

Connor says that Stephen's near-death experience has him realising just how dangerous their job is and he wants to know if he can have Stephen's iPod if Stephen ever dies and we wonder *SPOILER ALERT* if he ever got it.

Abby Maitland walks in and she's all dressed up prettily and wearing perfume, gaining reactions from both Stephen and Connor. She says she's here to take Stephen home and Stephen breaks her heart just a little when he says his girlfriend is giving him a ride. Connor questions him on it, saying they didn't know he had a girlfriend and Stephen reveals that Allison is just back from her work in the Amazon. He then leaves and Connor tells Abby that he thinks she looks great anyway.

* * *

><p>Scene switch and we have Nick and Claudia talking with a detective. The detective says that it's so obvious Diane killed her boyfriend and that the girl keeps babbling about monsters. Nick immediately breaks the Official Secrets Act by telling the detective about how Anthony was actually killed by an "Ancient marine predator which then returned to it's home millions of years in the past" while Claudia stands there and gives a look of exasperation before apologizing to the detective and walking off with Cutter.<p>

Claudia tells Nick that she'll do what she can to make sure Diane gets off the hook.

* * *

><p>Abby and Connor are sitting poolside and Stephen comes and sits by them. Abby walks away and Connor confronts Stephen about the way he'd been acting like he was single, but Stephen doesn't seem to get that he had upset Abby yet and logrolls off the edge and back into the pool and we all say awwww at how considerate Connor is of Abby's feelings even when they <em>aren't <em>for himself. Don't worry Connor, they *SPOILER ALERT* will be.

* * *

><p>Claudia tells Lester that they have to do something to free Diane Johnson and Lester says that it's for the best so she can't tell people about he creature and she's better off in jail and he'll see if he can't get her out in a few months. Claudia is clearly unhappy with his choice.<p>

* * *

><p>There's a bunch of people kayaking in the canal and the mosasaur shows up and regurgitates Anthony, which is somewhat disgusting but also fantastic because we know that poor Diane is off the hook now. Nick and Claudia confront Lester and Lester idiotically says that maybe Diane <em>did <em>murder Anthony and then dumped the body. Nick replies that it's very likely as long as you also believe that she swallowed him whole and then drove 20 miles away to throw him back up.

He then explains that while the anomalies have a fixed point of origin, they can move through time/space on the other end (our end in this case).

* * *

><p>Abby, Connor, Stephen, Nick and Claudia head to the reservoir to search for the anomaly's new location. Nick asks Claudia for detailed maps of the area and she leaves to go get them. Then Connor calls Nick over and shows him that the water in the reservoir has dropped 40 centimetres since they got there, which proves that it's flowing out through the anomaly and that the anomaly is still open. This would make sense if the anomaly opened onto dry land on the other side, but the creature that came through proves it doesn't and we wonder why the water isn't flowing both ways… This will never be explained.<p>

Claudia returns and hands Nick a cup of coffee that she's brought him and he thanks her, but we're fairly certain our memory is better than hers and he'd actually sent her for maps, not a hot beverage. She asks if he's thinking about Helen and he admits it. He says she never goes away, which is actually really scary. Claudia wonders why Stephen hallucinated about Helen and Nick ignores her because he doesn't want her to know that it wasn't a hallucination.

Nick then suddenly announces that he knows where the anomaly is because of the steam and he takes off with Stephen and a few divers to go find it. Connor asks Abby why Stephen gets to go and not him, and Abby patiently explains that it's because Stephen looks better in a wetsuit. Connor says that's debatable and that he's not just a massive intellect. Then he tries to convince Abby that Stephen's not so bad and that the centipede poisoning must have affected his judgement when he asked her out, but when he's almost convinced her, he suddenly seems to remember that he wants Abby to like himself instead of Stephen so he changes his tone and says she's right and that Stephen's a weasel. He tells Abby that there are plenty more fish in the sea and the scene switches to a close up of the mosasaur and we hope she'd at least choose Connor over the creature, but her love for all things reptilian makes us wonder at this stage.

* * *

><p>Nick, Stephen, and a couple of divers are swimming underwater and at first we think that the mosasaur is sneaking up on them, but then we realise it's actually after Abby and Connor… cue the scary music.<p>

One of the divers swims through the anomaly while Nick and Stephen watch. When he doesn't return they make some crazy hand signals and swim back to the top.

Abby tells Connor to stand still so that the mosasaur won't go after him, and he does for a few seconds, but we know Connor can't stay still for too long so he orders her to run and they do. The mosasaur comes after them but Connor saves their behinds by shoving an oar in its jaw. The mosasaur is justifiably angry and swims back through the anomaly while Nick and Stephen watch. Primeval-Timing occurs as the anomaly closes just behind the creature.

Nick then goes to tell Claudia about the diver and they are upset that he was lost on the other side of the anomaly.

Abby gives Connor a hug because he saved her life but their moment becomes awkward when Connor doesn't want to let go.

* * *

><p>Nick starts telling Claudia and Lester that anomalies are like earthquakes and that when they move they follow a certain line. Lester doesn't believe him but we know he'll be right because Nick Cutter is always right. Nick says that the anomaly will open again and it'll be along the certain line he drew on a map. We wonder why *spoiler alert* this is the only moving anomaly in the show and this phenomenon never happens again.<p>

* * *

><p>Some lady is doing laundry while her kids play outside and the scary music makes us nervous but fortunately the music is caused by a leak in her basement and both kids and the lady are okay and not-dead at the end of this scene. There is, however, a scary looking bird swimming around in her basement.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom and Duncan are back to teasing Connor about the dinosaurs and what is with Connor's fuzzy sweater? Is he not boiling hot in that? I could understand more if I saw snow in this scene, but I don't. Nor in any other scene for that matter.<p>

Tom is upset because Connor is skipping out on movie night and that is unacceptable, especially when it's Connor's turn to buy pizza. Connor gives Duncan a screwed up piece of paper that we're supposed to believe looks like money (It doesn't, not in any currency that I've seen anyways, and I've been to the UK…) and says they can have it on him before taking off quick. Duncan pockets it without looking and I fear he'll be sadly disappointed when he can't find any real money later, but that scene was apparently deleted, or more likely, never filmed.

Tom and Duncan try to figure out why Connor is acting all weird and joke that maybe he has a girlfriend, before laughing it off with a, "Nah!". Supportive group of friends these two are… They decide to keep a closer eye on Connor which *spoiler alert* is not going to be a good idea later.

* * *

><p>Stephen has been remembering things again and tells Nick about Helen. Stephen is annoyed at Nick for not telling him that Helen is alive and upset that Nick didn't go after her.<p>

* * *

><p>Random Washing Machine Fixer shows up at the lady with the leaky basement's house. From now on I'll call him RWMF. He is a bit miffed because he thought she had a leaky washing machine, not an indoor pool, but when she asks if he can stop it, he complies by wading through the waist deep water to look for a leak. Handymen in London are much more dedicated to their jobs than they are in Canada apparently, because I'm fairly certain they'd have refused here, at least until there was mention of some gigantosaurus sized tip.<p>

He notes something swimming in the water and mentions that her dog is enjoying it. The lady replies that she doesn't have a dog and appears completely nonchalant about the fact that the RWMF has seen something swimming in her basement as she heads back upstairs to let him get on with his job.

Scary swimming bird then attacks RWMF who screams for help. Lady returns and asks if he's alright. He's not.

* * *

><p>Claudia tells Lester that a plumber was killed by a large reptile in a house on Cutter's fault line and Lester states that he's really beginning to dislike Cutter. Because he'd rather employ people who were always wrong….?<p>

And now the body of the missing diver has shown up in this lady's house. If I were her, I'd be moving. Captain Ryan finds a handkerchief tied around his wrist and removes it.

He calls Claudia who tells Lester who is not thrilled with the discovery and then Claudia meets Ryan at the scene and he gives her the handkerchief who recognizes it immediately as being Helen Cutter's from the initials on it, proving herself brilliant because I'd have probably have gone through a load of other things starting with HC before assuming that someone I assumed was dead had tied it on another dead body's wrist.

She confronts Nick about it and she's pretty angry about it, either because Nick's hiding important info from the government or because she's jealous his wife is still in the picture. We're not _totally _sure which it is, but she makes it out to be the former and we kinda assume the latter.

Nick says the handkerchief is a gift from Helen's "mad" old aunt. Apparently the madness was a genetic thing.

* * *

><p>Stephen tells Abby he remembers asking her out now. Abby is clearly embarrassed enough and wants to avoid the topic and forget about it, but he decides to rub it in by continuing to talk and Abby tells him she doesn't fancy him anymore anyway, but we kinda know she does and wish she didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Staff meeting time and Connor is completely shocked and flabbergasted by the fact that Helen is still alive and totally concerned that poor Helen isn't up-to-date on reality TV. He gets ordered to shut up, not for the last time in this show.<p>

Lester says they need Helen's knowledge and orders Nick to go through the anomaly and bring her back and says if he doesn't, he's fired. Nick says he'll go, but won't force her if she doesn't want to come. Claudia is still upset that Helen's back and wants to know how she can trust him, but Lester has full confidence in the man.

Stephen hooks Nick up to a rope so they can real him back if necessary and an oxygen tank with one hour of air and Nick prepares to go through. Lester and Claudia are busy silently arguing with each other outside. They probably aren't actually being silent, but the actors don't have microphone's on, so we can't hear them and have no idea what they are arguing about.

* * *

><p>Nick heads on over to the past with a harpoon gun of sorts and admires the giant fish for a moment before surfacing and setting out to find Helen who is somewhere in this time period.<p>

There's a whole bunch of the birds that attacked RWMF, but they fortunately just squawk at Nick. He finds Helen skinny dipping in a lagoon after she yells at him.

Helen serves Nick some tea that we aren't sure when or where she made while Nick tries to convince Helen to come back with him and Helen tries to convince Nick to stay with her. She tells Nick that there are more anomalies then he can imagine and she knows how to find them. She even emphasizes the phrase "The key to time," a few times in a dramatic tone in order to convince him, but in the end they go their separate ways, which was extremely predictable.

Nick barely makes it back to present time alive because he gets attacked by a mosasaur and responds by shooting it and then removing his oxygen tank whilst still underwater. Fortunately the mosasaur is attacked by a bigger mosasaur and Stephen pulls him back with the rope and Claudia does mouth to mouth and that's noteworthy mainly because everyone ships Claudia and Nick. Nick tells Claudia that Helen was there and then Claudia sends in special forces to go bring Helen back by force and says the issue is out of her hands. Probably what she'd been arguing with Lester about earlier.

Nick is hanging out with Abby and Connor in the back of the ambulance when he finds out that Helen was brought back by force and he's clearly upset and the episode ends.


	4. Series One Episode Four

Episode 4 starts out with some weird blurry camera action and scary dinosaur growling and we think someone's being attacked for a split second until the camera pans out and we see it's just a bunch of 4th graders playing football. (Disclaimer: I do not know if these kids are actually, technically, in exactly the 4th grade… that's just a guesstimate. If you want to sound all legit, don't quote me.)

Some lady yells at the kids to pack it in since they are making too much noise I guess. The sound of happy children playing during the day lit hours _is _pretty unbearable… I'm sorta grateful she's not my neighbour… But there _is _*SPOILER ALERT_* _a sign on the wall saying not to play there, so I guess she has a right to try and break up the fun.

Anyways, the kids ignore her and she goes back inside where her own totally adorable (Can I adopt him please?) little boy is amusing himself in the bathtub. Suddenly the toilet seat jumps up and there's a creature watching him from inside the toilet. _Please-don't-eat-the-kid, Please-don't-eat-the-kid, Please-don't-eat-the-kid! _

Oh, it's just a snake. Phew! (My relief is somewhat pretend because I've seen this, and all the other episodes, multiple times in the past… but I _know _it scared me the first time around… We're now like 2 minutes into the episode and I've already been faked out twice here!)

* * *

><p>Scene cut and we're taken back to the Home Office, and the Maximum Security Wing at that. Some men in black have escorted Helen Cutter to an interrogation room where she's being questioned by James Lester and Claudia Brown.<p>

Helen isn't overly thrilled at this and asks if there are still laws against kidnapping. Lester is honest with her and says there are, but officially she's dead and he can't kidnap someone who doesn't exist. The existence of dead people is not debated at this point in time and despite her questioning of local laws, Helen *SPOILER ALERT* doesn't really seem to mind breaking a few laws herself in later episodes… stuff like murder, poisoning water sources, and yes even kidnapping itself, come to mind.

Lester says he'll let her go if she spills all she knows about the anomalies and Helen says he looks like a Utahraptor.

Then Claudia reports there's been another creature sighting in a block of flats at city centre.

* * *

><p>We're back at the flat and the men in black are racing around with their big guns and the possibly-in-fourth-graders are standing with their hands up, clearly scared stiff that their not-so-friendly lady neighbour has called to have them arrested for playing football. To their relief, the big guns actually head to the lady neighbours house and point the guns at her door instead.<p>

Stephen, Nick and Connor arrive and Stephen announces that he's still cool-teenage-rebel-never-grown-up by kicking the ball at the No Ball Games sign. Connor figures it's a fluke and Stephen says he's jealous. Stephen's probably right this time. He seems the athletic type, and could probably hit the sign again if asked to prove it, but sadly he's not and we're left wondering.

The neighbour lady's name turns out to be Mrs. Davis (Either that or Cutter has her name wrong, and since Cutter is always right, we'll call her Mrs. Davis). Mrs. Davis is surprised at the fact that the SAS is at her door, and Cutter tells her that town council takes pest control very seriously. Mrs. Davis may start questioning her tax dollars.

They enter her bathroom and then laugh because it's only a python, but Mrs. Davis screams into Connor's ear and says "Only a python? What the hell were you expecting!?" My guess is a dinosaur, but they don't tell her that and I wonder 1) Why _were _they called out for a snake? 2) Why is she so startled it was a python? Clearly she called them so she must have seen it? Did she think it was a bunny rabbit? Or did she not look, describe some sorta huge monstrous creature, and then act all surprised that they show up with guns and still ask what they were expecting? Perhaps the latter since this lady is clearly crazy enough to not like happy children.

At any rate, she won't *SPOILER ALERT* be the last crazy lady to randomly scream in Connor's ear. (See recap of episode 3.7 for more details, after it's written that is.)

* * *

><p>Back in the interrogation room Claudia updates Lester that their creature incursion was just a snake that escaped from an upstairs flat. (Course that could just be a story, in actuality it was probably strategically placed there by one of the football playing maybe-in-fourth-graders as revenge. You never know.)<p>

Lester wants to know if Helen knew it was a false alarm, but she doesn't respond so he stupidly tells her that it's her duty as a citizen to give him this information. This is stupid because he _just _told her she didn't exist. Helen is brilliant, so she points out in a highly predictable line that non-existent people aren't citizens.

In the end though, Helen agrees to talk if they bring her Nick.

* * *

><p>Claudia calls Nick and Nick says he's been trying to get ahold of her all day. It isn't said why and we think it's probably to inquire about Helen, but secretly hope it's to ask her out or something cute like that. And everyone says awww when Claudia tells Nick that the two of them need each other, even if she's probably talking in a career-sense.<p>

Nick hopes that Helen is driving Lester crazy. We hope the same, but we also hope that Lester is driving Helen crazy and we know that Nick is driving Claudia crazy.

* * *

><p>Abby, Stephen and Connor are chillin' with our friend the python in Mrs. Davis' bathroom. We're not totally sure why, because you'd think they'd have just returned the python to the upstairs neighbour it escaped from and gone home by now, but Connor looks quite comfy using the loo as his new computer chair and hopefully Mrs. Davis' and her son have a second bathroom or don't need to go, because it doesn't look like they'll be heading anywhere anytime soon.<p>

Well, except maybe Stephen who seems extremely uncomfortable with the snake, even if he pretends he loves it. Oh look, there he goes, to find a bigger bag to put the snake in. (Bigger than what? I'm not sure. They don't have one now and Abby is clearly find holding the python so why not just carry it upstairs?) But anyways, he's gone leaving Connor and Abby alone together for a few minutes and giving Connor the perfect opportunity to ask Abby if he can live with her. He says he's having a hassle at his flat and it'd only be for a few days. We think the hassle at his flat is probably due to the fact that's he's locked out after tossing his front door key through an anomaly in the pilot episode.

Abby is too busy holding a snake to answer. I'm not quite sure _how _the snake she's holding prevents her from answering when she's clearly capable of talking to tell him that she's too busy to talk but Connor takes her refusal to answer as a *SPOILER ALERT* yes.

Then Stephen returns with a sleeping bag that Abby puts the snake in and says she's gonna go have some tea, clearly because she finds it humorous to leave Stephen holding the snake. Stephen looks at Connor who says he's not touching it, but as Connor seems quite comfortable around it, we know it's for the same reason. Poor Stephen.

* * *

><p>We're back in the interrogation room again and Helen blames Nick for setting her up to be kidnapped. He says he didn't, which is true. She says she wants his help getting her out and he says to tell him what she knows then.<p>

Then Helen says that within in the next few hours there will be a bunch of sabre-tooth in Central London.

* * *

><p>Connor has Tom and Duncan drop him off at Abby's house and they say he could stay with them, but he doesn't want to, because Abby's hotter. Tom and Duncan give him a housewarming gift of a backpack charm that is bugged so they can spy on him.<p>

Abby answers the door to Connor and he reminds her that he's gonna be staying with her. Actually he reminds her about "the room" when really all he even asked was to crash on her couch. He doesn't give her time to protest before asking for a kiss as well (hoping to show off to Tom and Duncan). When she refuses, he offers to pay her, and when that turns out badly he blackmails her by implying he'll tell on her for keeping Rex. We know he'd never do that, and Abby probably knows it too, but she's not taking any chances so she gives him a quick peck on the cheek and invites him in, to the amazement of Tom and Duncan who are watching from their van.

Connor then proceeds to make himself at home by stripping down to his boxers (even Abby's in her knickers as it's "like a Sauna" in her flat due to acclimatizing Rex), and yelling at Abby to put on the kettle. Sadly the scene when Abby tries out some new kickboxing moves has apparently been deleted.

Note: Despite his blackmailing assertive scheming, Connor's geeky gleefulness and the fact that we all know Abby would have _no _trouble taking him if she wanted to, (and she'd actually do it if she wanted to too), means that Connor is still just as loveable as before this scene. Kudos to the writers for managing to pull that one off.

A moment later Stephen shows up at Abby's too. Tom and Duncan who are still just sitting outside the flat in their van like it's not even creepy, assume that Stephen must be the real boyfriend when Abby lets him in too. They laugh at the fact that Connor's probably in big trouble, because they've always been good friends like that.

Stephen makes a few comments without really saying anything about the fact that Connor is also in the flat and they are both in their underwear, and while Connor first tries to make out like he and Abby are a couple, Abby denies it pretty fast, saying Connor's sleeping on the sofa and then Connor thinks twice about pushing his story and agrees with her for fear he'll be kicked out if he doesn't.

Stephen compliments Connor on his legs and then tells them to get dressed due to Helen's news.

* * *

><p>Lester, Nick and Claudia are having a meeting and Nick explains that Smilodons are dangerous and they should do something about the ones that Helen says are coming, only Helen refuses to tell them where they are going to show up and says she'll take them there herself.<p>

Lester and Claudia suspect a trick and Lester says he trusts Helen about as far as he can throw a stegosaurus, but we never get to see him try this one. We'll assume it's not far. Nick agrees that it's possible it's a trick, but he's also more willing to give her a chance than the other two are.

Regardless of whether they trust her or not, they decide they have no choice, and so Helen leads the team to an underground kitchen at a football stadium. She says the anomaly is in a freezer, and Connor points out that the compass is acting normal still. Helen says that's because the doors are too thick and Nick agrees that it's possible. Claudia goes to open the doors and Helen stops her, saying the cats could be right on the other side. Doing what? We wonder. They'd be in a little tiny freezer with the anomaly still opened? Surely they'd go back home…

Claudia says Helen is getting on her nerves and Nick says he totally understands, earning a dirty look from Helen. Claudia gets Stephen to open the doors instead, which he does by borrowing Helen's knife. We're amazed they didn't disarm her when she was kidnapped.

Sure enough, there _is _an anomaly behind the doors and the team ducks as all the kitchen utensils.

* * *

><p>Tom and Duncan are still following Connor and are now parked outside the football stadium. Since their van is obvious and their disguise (reading the newspaper) is pathetic, it's a good thing Connor is far too busy with stuff like anomalies to see them. Or maybe it's actually a bad thing since they really shouldn't be there.<p>

* * *

><p>Helen manages to distract the team and then runs through the anomaly. Nick goes to follow but is stopped and Stephen and Captain Tom Ryan follow instead. They find neither Helen, nor any Smilodons. Rather they find themselves in a field with a bunch of other anomalies. It's an anomaly spaghetti junction that we don't see the likes of again until the Primeval New World Finale. It's clear that Helen has gone through one of them, but they have no idea how to figure out which one so they take some photos and return.<p>

As the team examines the photos on their computer, suddenly a flock of dodo birds comes through accompanied by cool rock music. Is a group of dodos actually called a "flock"? Anyways, the team runs around and tries to catch them but one of them escapes and eats the bugged backpack charm on Connor's bag. I'm not sure why the bird would randomly think this is edible, but dodo's _are _extinct so… yeah, I'll buy it.

Of course this causes Tom and Duncan to think that Connor is on the move and when they see the escaped bird, Duncan worries that Connor has been transformed into a turkey. Tom doesn't argue the transformation, but does explain to Duncan that it's not a turkey. They forget about Connor and catch the dodo. Tom comes to the conclusion that Connor and the others are cloning them, despite the fact that in episode 2, Connor already told him about the anomalies.

* * *

><p>The team sends the dodo's back through the anomaly so as to not "upset Darwin" according to Cutter, but we do wonder about this, because they aren't sending them home so much as they are sending them back to the anomaly spaghetti junction, and the dodo's could wind up absolutely anywhere from there.<p>

Stephen asks Abby about the fact that Connor's living with her and she says it's just until he can find a new place, but since he already turned down an offer from Tom and Duncan, we're sure he ain't lookin'. Connor randomly hits himself in the head with a giant ladle, which isn't important, but noteworthy anyways. Abby then says that just because she and Connor were in their underwear it doesn't mean anything is going on. Then she corrects herself and says that's not what she meant… which leads us to wonder, what _did _she mean? That there _is _something going on? We know there's not *SPOILER ALERT* yet, but the correction is confusing, since it made more sense before.

Anyways, the topic is dropped when they discover that one of the dodos has died. They decide to do an autopsy.

* * *

><p>We're at Tom and Duncan's flat, which is a pretty amazing flat, complete with a sunset mural and a tiki bar. How do they afford this? Sadly, the terrific flat is rather ruined by their untidy housekeeping. The dodo is sick and pukes in Tom's shoe, but Tom says they are going to sell the dodo sick on eBay. <em>Who the hell would buy dodo sick? Or believe it? <em>Then again, I've seen people selling hurricane wind, and their grandfather's ghost on eBay, so… now we know how they can afford the tiki-bar flat.

* * *

><p>Cutter, Stephen and Abby are performing the autopsy when some weird wormlike thing comes out of its mouth in the most disgusting scene until Primeval New World.<p>

* * *

><p>Duncan is getting upset because their dodo bird wants to watch a different show than he does. But when he lets the dodo choose the channel, it puts on a T-Rex documentary and then breaks the TV by charging at the screen. Tom looks up from his computer research where he announces that the dodo bird is famous for being slow, stupid and harmless. The dodo obviously takes offence and charges at Tom, biting his arm.<p>

Duncan puts the dodo, whom he's named Dodi, in the bedroom for a nap. Then he returns to Tom and is surprised at the cut because "birds don't have teeth." Maybe not, but they have sharp beaks… Tom says they've probably created an "attack dodo". Then he tells Duncan to google Max Clifford while he gets a bandaid. I didn't get this reference, maybe because I'm Canadian, not British and haven't heard of Max Clifford, so I pulled a Duncan and googled him myself. Apparently he's a publicist from Britain who sided with criminals and later went to jail, but that was after this episode was made. At any rate, he seems to have nothing to do with dodo birds, so we can only assume that Tom wanted to hire him to release the dodo story to the press.

Lester has joined the autopsy and they decide that the wormlike thing is a parasite that transfers itself by taking over the host, making it want to transfer it's eggs to another host through biting etc, and then killing itself and the host.

* * *

><p>Tom is very sick now, likely due to having been bitten by the parasitic worm controlling the dodo. Duncan goes to check on the bird and it's attacking a lightbulg and then tries to attack him. He locks it in the room again and it starts to break the door so he tries to help Tom to get out of the flat. Then Tom tries to bite him too, so Duncan runs away on his own.<p>

* * *

><p>Duncan goes to Connor and tells him what happens and Connor calls the team. They show up and head back to Tom and Duncan's flat where Claudia yells at Duncan for causing treason.<p>

* * *

><p>The dodo appears dead now, but Stephen and Captain Ryan say they watch too many films where the dead ain't really dead so they get Nick to poke the dodo first. Nick does, and it's actually dead. They decide that Tom is unsafe to be around since he now has the parasite and they apologize to Connor and Duncan, saying he doesn't really have a chance to survive now. They do say they have to find Tom to stop it spreading further and since the broken light bulb is evidence that the parasite is light sensitive, they decide to look in the dark. That should be easy, I'm sure there aren't too many dark places in London. They take the dodo back to the lab for Abby to do an autopsy on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom has checked himself into the hospital and he starts coughing and doesn't here his name called. He runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and you can see the parasite moving in his neck. It's gross.<p>

* * *

><p>Lester asks how the parasite passes itself on, he should already know that answer since Tom was bit, but the writers just wanted to get in an extra little dig by having Nick reply that biting <em>or <em>kissing would do it and having Lester respond that, by the looks of Tom, kissing isn't likely to be an issue. Then he says that it's all Helen's fault. Nick says Helen wouldn't have known about the parasite and Lester says that Nick's the only one who can't admit that Helen left them all. Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. Nick's always right except sometimes when it comes to Helen. I'll believe him this time.

* * *

><p>Tom goes for a cat scan and they say he needs surgery. He bites the doctor and runs away to the bathroom again. He hits the light switch and activates a strobe lighting effect in the washrooms… because all hospitals have strobe lighting in their washrooms. He calls Duncan, but gets upset and hangs up when Connor comes to the phone. Then he dumps his phone in the loo. He decides he needs proof and pulls out his tracker to find the dodo again.<p>

* * *

><p>Claudia, Nick and Stephen show up at the hospital and the doctor says they arrived quick. They ask who he was expecting and when he says they are from the Hospital of Tropical Diseases, so they roll with it. They tell him to have surgery immediately and then leave. We assume he does.<p>

* * *

><p>Stephen goes to find Connor and Duncan to ask where they think Tom might be (they didn't ask before?) and then Nick tells Claudia that Helen didn't do it on purpose and Claudia walks away because she doesn't really like listening to Nick defend his wife.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby is doing the autopsy when Tom shows up because he's used his tracker to track the dead dodo. She's not at the lab for this autopsy, even though they said that's where they were taking the dodo for it… I'm not sure where she is? Maybe Nick's office? She's not wearing her biohazard suit like last time either. That's not important, just curious.<p>

Tom asks Abby to tell him what's happening to him and she goes to comfort him but he warns her against getting too close because he doesn't want to hurt her. Then his voice changes (think the green-glowing version of Galadriel if you're an LOTR fan) and we know he's in attack mode. Abby screams and runs. Or she runs and someone edits a girly but computerized scream into the scene.

* * *

><p>Nick and Stephen are interrogating Connor and Duncan in the interrogation room and due to some weird trick of the lighting, Stephen appears to be just a floating head, shoulders, and chest surrounded by a blue aura. Duncan says Tom is going to try and find out what the conspiracy is about at Stephen is frustrated because there is no conspiracy. Duncan protests and says they are hiding the truth and that's why they bugged Connor. With that, they figure out that Tom will be after Abby.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom asks Abby if he's going to die. She says no, but *SPOILER ALERT* he will. He asks Abby what they've done to him and she says the dodo bit him and he got ill. He doesn't believe her because dodos are extinct. She offers to take him to the hospital but he refuses and attacks her again. Then she offers to take him to the football stadium kitchen to see where the dodo came from and he agrees to that so she does take him there.<p>

* * *

><p>The team uses the transmitter to find Abby and Tom, who have luckily taken the dead dodo with them so they can do so. I thought Tom had the transmitter, but they must have had two. Security lets Tom through at Abby's word that he works with them, and she shows him the freezer, but the anomaly has closed so then Tom thinks Abby tricked him and he attacks her, again. He blames Abby for telling the team where he is. She didn't, but she should have. Abby runs away and Tom chases her. He follows her out onto the football field where the rest of the team catches up. They go to shoot Tom to stop him from biting Abby, but Connor convinces them not to and goes down to Tom and convinces him to let Abby go by reminding him about Battlestar Galatica. He tells Tom he can fight the dark side and Abby escapes. Ryan tells Connor to move away too, because Tom will attack him, but Connor says he won't because they are friends.<p>

Tom asks if it was a conspiracy, and Connor says yes, big time, with mind control. They are whispering, but somehow *SPOILER ALERT* Duncan overhears from across the stadium as evidenced in a later episode. Then Tom calls himself a hero and dies, which is really, really sad even if I never did like Tom.

Connor says he's going to quit, but Nick talks him out of it by saying that Tom would have loved to know that Connor's in on the whole thing. The full scene is really emotional.

The soldiers still all have their guns pointed at Tom because, like their Captain Ryan and Stephen, they've seen too many horror films where the bad guy isn't really dead, but Tom, sadly, remains out for the count.

_End of Episode 4_


End file.
